


Good Intentions

by funkeymonkey



Series: XiaoYang Fics (unrelated) [2]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned WayV Ensemble, friends to lovers?, well upto interpretation C:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkeymonkey/pseuds/funkeymonkey
Summary: In which they both make the right decision and proceed with the wrong choice.
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, xiaoyang - Relationship
Series: XiaoYang Fics (unrelated) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922350
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Good Intentions

  
_The first time their lips met it felt wrong._

Xiaojun squirmed as he felt the pokes at the side of his waist. The only obstacle that was in the way of breaking his previous record was a jump, and if he could precisely maneuver the move, he would move on to the next level. The clicks against the keyboard had become progressively louder the closer he got in the video game and if he could make this last jump, he would- "Yangyang!!" The violent smashes against the keyboard had brought his character out of security of the hiding place and vulnerable to his opponents in the game. In the blink of an eye, everything he had done had been in vain. 

When his character gets tragically shot at and the instrumental theme song of the video game starts to play, it takes a second of mourning before sadness turns into anger. Xiaojun was launching himself at Yangyang, who quickly escaped, running out of their shared room and into the living room. He could tell the male was searching for one of their bandmates to hide, but with the members out of the dorm, he didn’t have Kun to put between himself and Xiaojun as a shield. "I am going to end you!" It was a threat for all intents and purposes but the smile on Yangyang’s lips was enough to tell him that his words were doing nothing to intimidate the youngest of their group. 

It takes a couple of minutes of chasing, screaming like no one else lived in their apartment complex, then Yangyang hopping over the couch and knocking over a couple of the cat toys that Ten had bought before they were back in their shared room again. Louis, who was in the way, causes the youngest to screech to a halt in front of his bed, when Xiaojun, unable to pump the brakes on his legs fast enough, comes crashing into Yangyang. They toppled over on the bed, and Yangyang struggled wiggling around trying to escape from the grip of his roommate. Yangyang does end up succeeding, rolling the two over, he gets Xiaojun on his back. The man had managed to wrap both his arms around Yangyang in order to contain him,arms pressed against his own body, to lock him in. 

“Ow, ow, ow stop, stop it hurts.” The younger’s pain sounded so sincere that Xiaojun loosened his hold on the male. Bad choice though, it turns out as the male had done a 180 laughing as he turned around, straddling over Xiaojun’s midsection. He should have known better than to show sympathy.

“You are such a liar, you ass!” The look of betrayal was followed by punches in the direction of the younger, one of which hits his forearm, hard. This time Yangyang has a genuine look of pain on his face (as deserved).

“That _actually_ hurt!” If they weren’t alone in the dorm, this would have been the point that Kun would have broken the two from the fight. But instead, Yangyang was on the defense as he took both of Xiaojun’s wrist and pins them on to the bed. 

“Good.” The spite amongst the two were radiating off of each other. Yangyang snarls at his bandmate, bending forward he shifts his weight to put more pressure on Xiaojun’s wrist inorder to pin them down further. He leaned in, getting in the other’s face and instinctually Xiaojun turned his face to the side. Though it was meant to intimidate, he couldn’t help but focus on the younger’s breath against his cheek. The soft warm brush of air against his skin sends a chill down his spine. “Truce.” He mumbled, “Let’s call it a truce! You sabotaged me, I hit you- we’re even” They were heaving, trying to catch their breath. Yangyang bent forward once again to bite the other’s shoulder lightly, though hardly enough to hurt.

“Now we’re even.” He said before proceeding to move off of his roommate and crash on the bed beside the other. When he is finally able to catch his breath, Xiaojun rolls on his side to face the younger male. He feigns a look of anguish as he pulls at the neck of his shirt, to reveal his skin that hadn’t even been reddened by the bite. “Oh shut up, you’re not hurt!”   
  
“The pain is in my heart.”Xiaojun says and he could see the male cringing.

“Gross.” The comment is enough to get the two to break into a smile, that soon turns into chuckling. When the laughter subsides, Xiaojun’s eyes meet Yangyang’s. For a brief moment he studied the male’s face, the look that he was giving him was one that was so familiar, but not one that he had ever received from the younger. He watched as the other’s eyes met his before it seemed to trail ever so slightly lower. Subconsciously, Xiaojun feels himself nip the inside of his cheek, as he feels stirring at the pit of his stomach. He watched as Yangyang’s eyes seemed to be unable to focus, shifting from his eyes to his lips. While the whole ordeal may have been only for a few fraction of a second, anticipation had drawn out the moment longer. 

Xiaojun is about to speak to end the silence because maybe he was reading the look that Yangyang was giving him incorrectly. Bold of him to assume that the male had thought of him as anything but a friend. He had barely opened his mouth when Yangyang finally moved in to him. A rush of warmth enveloped his cheek as the younger’s hand guided his face towards the other. His eyes fluttered close as he felt the male’s plush lips against his own. It takes a second longer than normal for Xiaojun to comprehend what was happening and respond. The hesitance that was so pronounced in the younger’s movements had slowly transformed into a gentle rhythm.  
  
The momentary shock had soon become a welcomed surprise, as Xiaojun invited the male closer towards him. His hand trails it’s way up from the younger’s abdomen before it rests on his chest, slowly guiding Yangyang to lay on his back again. When his hands wander up, and his finger comb through Yangyang's hair, a soft hum leaves the younger’s lips, and Xiaojun wonders why they hadn’t done this before. It was so good until everything came to a sudden halt. 

“Hm-- no. shit- What are you doing?” Regret washed over Yangyang’s expression as he jumped up into a sitting position and scooted back to the other end of the bed, at least a meter from where they were before. It had happened so suddenly that it caught Xiaojun off guard. One moment Yangyang was pulling him in for a kiss and then shoved off the next. 

Was he missing something? 

"What do you mean? You kissed me." It was a fact, Xiaojun wasn't even considering it until Yangyang gave him that look. He tried to replay the events to see if there was anyway that he would have read the situation wrong. No, Yangyang was the one to initiate it, he was the one who had leaned into him. Xiaojun was just a willing participant. Xiaojun watched as Yangyang scratched the back of his neck, looking at him as if in shock. 

"No, we can't do this. I see you like a brother- this is not. We can't just-" Yangyang frowned, before ending his thought with a simple, "No." Xiaojun would have been more offended if he could piece together what had just happened. He would understand if the younger was just coming to terms with his sexuality and the kiss was an impulse move that had him questioning, but Yangyang was more than comfortable with himself. He wouldn’t be surprised if Yangyang went around and introduced himself as a Kinsey Scale 3 with how confident he was with that sort of thing. The younger had come into terms with his sexuality long before they had even met for that to be what this is about. 

"You. Kissed. Me." Xiaojun reiterated, not that Yangyang was paying attention. The male was still rambling on about how they were just good friends, nay, better than friends, brothers. "What the fuck, Yangyang?" His voice was soft, confused as if he was trying to find an explanation to what had the other freaking out. He let the younger ramble further, being able to only take half of what he said as he switched from Mandarin and English that it was too quick for Xiaojun to translate in his head to produce a coherent thought. 

"I mean like we’re not actual brothers but like- hold on okay first of all." First of all? Hadn't he made about five points already? Yangyang scooted off the bed, pacing, and then stopped in front of Xiaojun as if he was being scolded. "What are you doing kissing men? You like guys? Since when was that a thing?" The way the words came out of Yangyang's mouth was as if he wasn't participating in the same thing a minute ago. Xiaojun quirked a brow, if the judgement wasn’t clear enough from his expression, he didn’t mind making it clear when he spoke. 

"You sound like a grade A asshole right now." This time when Xiaojun speaks, it's a little more assertive. He exhaled sharply, before speaking again. "Sit down." Yangyang's lips jutted out in a manner that was almost cute, if not for the way he was acting. Nevertheless, he takes a seat, this time hyper aware of the distance between them. Once he took a seat, Yangyang moved slightly away from Xiaojun. 

"Do you like me?" Yangyang asks, he couldn't quite pinpoint the expression on his face, hopeful, maybe? But it was gone as soon as he asked the question. "But we're like brothers. It'd be weird." So Yangyang wasn't really looking for an answer. When Xiaojun doesn’t bother to give one either, a certain silence settles in between them.

The feelings he had for Yangyang were complicated, it was an odd mix between friendship and attraction. He cherished the male as a friend and he was more than happy to continue their relationship as friends as long as they were both part of WayV but he couldn’t deny that there were still those feelings that Yangyang was referring to. He should be more upset than this, the fact that Yangyang had shoved him away, and then to give him a line that they were like brothers- but the more that he thought about it, he could understand why the male acted the way he did.

It was easy to keep feelings at bay when the possibility of something happening between them was so far out of reach. He had to suppress them, for the sake of the group and his mental health. When they lived and worked together there was too much on the line for him to get too invested in his feelings.

When Xiaojun and Yangyang’s eyes meet, the younger automatically averts his eyes to fix on anything but his roommate. “You like men?” Yangyang asked, finally cutting the silence that had settled between them. Xiaojun shrugs, how much more obvious could that be? “Why didn’t you tell me? You know, you could tell me things- I thought we’re close.” 

“Like brothers?” Maybe he wasn’t upset with Yangyang but he couldn’t help but make the snide remark. He watched as Yangyang shrunk into himself, uncomfortable having the words thrown back at him. Shaking his head, Xiaojun softly snickers, “Relax… it’s fine, we don’t have to make it a big deal. We just kissed- we can pretend that it didn’t happen.” 

“Yeah-” Yangyang was hesitating, “Yeah, okay."

Silence had settled in between them again and Xiaojun watched as Yangyang's face twisted. He was deep in his thoughts, if they had to pretend nothing happened, then he was going to do just that. He lets out a deep breath, and shakes the thought of his head. 

“You wanna go back to the game?”   
\----  
It took three days before everything returned back to normal. By the third, Yangyang had already gone back to making sarcastic remarks about Xiaojun. When Yangyang had finally built enough courage to take a seat beside him during dinner, it was almost a relief that they could put it past them and move on. It was less complicated this way. 

“I’m worried for Yangyang.” 

Xiaojun was closing up the last container of leftovers when the comment from his concerned roommate came. With half of the team out of the dorm for the evening, it was just the four of them left. Hendery and Yangyang were off in the living room discussing some wild theory of a conspiracy video that they had watched while Xiaojun and Kun cleaned up. 

“Why?” Xiaojun’s eyes wandered over to the youngest of their group who was in the living room. He seemed fine. 

“I don’t know… he’s been spacing out recently.” Kun said, “and he keeps saying that it’s nothing when I ask him what's wrong.” 

“Oh, he just needs to work through some things. He’ll get over it soon.” When Xiaojun turned around to face Kun, the man was giving him a questioning look. The comment was too out of character for him, he wasn’t one to be able to easily dismiss the idea of a group member feeling off and yet. It did look a little suspect, even he could recognize that. 

"Get over what?" Kun asks and Xiaojun doesn't respond, at least not anything that would give the male more insight into how he could help. Xiaojun merely shrugs. "Maybe you should talk to him, I know you don't go into deep conversations together but he usually feels better after you two talk." 

"I don't think he'll talk to me about this." 

"You two aren't close like that?" At the question, Xiaojun can't help but snort. He wasn't sure if he was amused or annoyed, maybe both. 

"We are. Close like brothers." He says, "Apparently."

"It feels like you know something I don't…" there's a pause that Xiaojun recognized was his que to speak but he held back. "Is it girl troubles?" 

"Not- girl troubles." 

"Guy troubles?" 

"Mm." 

"Who's the guy?" 

"Me." Xiaojun turned away as he started to wash the dishes. When Kun goes silent, he turns to face the male. Kun quirked a brow. 

"Oh guy troubles. I mean for a moment I thought- okay, so normal things, did you fight, is that all? Just make up already, whatever it is, it's probably nothing you can't get past. What happened?" 

"He kissed me." Xiaojun was turned away from Kun while the water was running.

“What." Despite the noise, the question was not posed due to not hearing what Xiaojun said. Kun was soon turning off the pipe before making the younger face him. “He kissed you?” Xiaojun pressed his lips into a thin life, uncomfortable. “And… I hope you let him down easy..." Kun's eyes drifted to Yangyang in sympathy. Despite not showing it overtly, Kun always had a soft side for the members of the group. No, he didn't dote on them like Ten did, but he genuinely cared about their wellbeing. With Yangyang it was more subtle; like pulling the blanket up a little more on cold nights or assigning someone to check on Yangyang. Anything more than that and he was sure Yangyang would actually cringe to death. 

Watching Kun, Xiaojun could understand how the man would have come to the conclusion that Xiaojun let him down; given his uncharacteristically unbothered attitude. 

"I didn't have to, he kissed me and then said I was like a brother to him." The words that came out of his mouth were so matter of fact that there's a confused look on Kun's face. Again mouthing a soft 'what?' before looking at the male expectantly for more details. 

"He kissed you, and then said you were like brothers?" The puzzled expression was much like Xiaojun's reaction, trying to piece together the statement. 

"It’s fucked up, right?" Turning on the faucet once again, Xiaojun was back to the dishes, the conversation was getting him more worked up than the actual situation when he thought more about it. It was easier when he could put his thoughts and feelings that he had aside. 

“And?” 

“And… he got all weird after that so we decided that we’d pretend that it never happened.” 

“And you’re okay with that?” 

“Prefer it, actually.” When Yangyang walks into the kitchen, they both fall silent. It couldn’t have been more obvious that the silence was due to his presence, that Yangyang’s eyes shift from Xiaojun to Kun and then to Xiaojun again. “You know, there’s a name for people who just enjoy watching people work while doing absolutely nothing, right?” It was Xiaojun who stopped the younger from reading into the situation. The tense atmosphere that was building up had dissipated just like that. Yangyang gave them a sheepish smile, and completely in character grabs the snack that he was looking for before he walked out. 

“So you’re really doing this, pretending that nothing happened.” Kun asked and Xiaojun gave him a firm nod as affirmation. “Is that healthy?” It wasn’t a question, more of a comment that it wasn’t. 

“I don’t know.” It was taking everything in Xiaojun to keep it light, nonchalant to keep it from bothering him, but Kun’s pointed questions were egging him on to a point that he was questioning his own reasoning to what he was doing. “I mean he clearly has feelings for me… and I-” He let out a laboured sigh, he couldn’t quite admit it either- and here he was, judging the youngest for the comments he made. “Well, it doesn’t matter, this is just better for the group.” 

Rinsing out the last of the dishes, he hands the plate to Kun who looked visibly distraught. He had gone awfully quiet to know what the male was thinking, but knowing Kun, Xiaojun figured that the older was in the process of blaming himself, as the leader of WayV, for being the one that kept them apart. Then again, divulging the information, he did put the leader of the group in a precarious position. “I’m so sorry…” Kun says, the frown that took over his face was almost comical. Xiaojun teasingly pushed at Kun’s shoulder, shaking his head. 

“It’s not that serious- it’s okay, we’re fully grown adults who can make our own decisions.” Kun didn’t seem to be satisfied with the comment. Xiaojun groans, “Besides, Yangyang has his head up his ass so much that nothing’s going to happen. As long as he’s in denial, we’re good.” 

Kun doesn’t respond to that, and instead sets aside the plate in his hand to wrap his arms around the younger member. It takes Xiaojun by surprise at first before he eventually holds the male, patting the man’s back as if to comfort him. “It’s really okay Kun Ge, there’s really nothing to stress about.” 

\----- 

It had been three weeks since the incident. Despite agreeing that they would pretend that nothing happened between them, Yangyang couldn’t stop wracking his brain about it. He could still feel the effects of the kiss, it was replaying in his mind and wouldn’t get out of his head. Acting normal had become less and less a chore each day and yet when Xiaojun looked at him a little longer than usual, Yangyang couldn’t help read into it and over analyze it. But mostly, it was the fact that Xiaojun seemed all too unbothered that had annoyed him the most. As soon as they had agreed that they would pretend it didn’t happen, it was as if he had actually wiped it from his memory when Yangyang couldn’t stop thinking about it. 

When he entered the dance studio that evening, it was dark, only to be lit by the hallway lights. Xiaojun’s voice echoed throughout the room as he sang on instagram live without any accompaniments. Having been in the building, Yangyang had made his way to the basement quietly, careful not to be caught on camera. When Xiaojun notices Yangyang in the studio, he puts his index finger to his lips, not necessarily wanting to be part of the live but to merely observe. Sinking onto the floor of the studio, Yangyang made himself comfortable. He watched as the male rocked softly to the ballad that he was singing, a smile subconsciously taking over his lips. Xiaojun had a certain type of confidence when he sang that Yangyang always noticed. When he finished the song, he made brief eye contact with the younger before he turned to the camera. “I’m going to end this now because… because” a brief glance at Yangyang, and the younger shakes his head, “because... no reason, I’m just going to end it here.” 

Yangyang waited until the male finished wrapping up the live before he finally spoke. “You sounded good.” He said, “even without music you sound good.” It wasn’t everyday that Yangyang offered compliments, especially to Xiaojun. 

“Thanks.” The edges of Xiaojun’s lips tug up into a satisfied smile. When Yangyang pats the space beside him, the older male joins him on the floor and leans back against the wall. “Were you hoping to practice alone?”

“No, I saw you were singing on insta live so I wanted to see it in person.” Did that actually come out of his own mouth? The regret had sunk in immediately, as soon as Xiaojun laughed. Yangyang gave the other an embarrassed smile before shaking his head. 

“I thought it would be nice to sing alone in the studio.” Xiaojun said, and Yangyang gives an apologetic look. When a soft ‘oh’ comes out of his mouth, the older male continues. “But it was getting a little spooky, being alone. So I’m glad you came. It was a little scary.”

“You don't have to be scared, I got you.” Yangyang slid closer to Xiaojun, wrapping an arm around the male’s shoulder as he spoke. He was full of lines today, apparently, but the amused smile on Xiaojun's face seemed as if he was enjoying it. Out of context, it could have been dismissed as playful but to Yangyang the whole conversation was starting to feel all too close to flirting. "It's weird right?" Yangyang asked in English before slipping his arm off of the other. 

“It was cute.” Under normal circumstances, Yangyang would shudder at the comment but this time it was different. This time he feels his heart do a little leap. Scratching the back of his neck, he goes quiet for a moment. Being alone with Xiaojun again was odd, the weight of unspoken words taunted Yangyang in a way that he hadn’t experienced before. 

Pretending that it didn’t happen was what he needed for the first couple of days. They needed to return back to normal, but after a week and the next passed it started to become a nagging feeling that he couldn’t get over. Yangyang rationalized it as his inability to keep a secret but the third week had brought on a new feeling that Yangyang couldn't place. 

“Dejun.” Yangyang's voice was hesitant, it was as if there was something he wanted to tell the male, but when the other hums in response, he freezes. Xiaojun was looking at him expectantly. He wasn’t the most articulate person in their group, but he had to be better at communicating than this. Instead, there he was wracking his brain trying to find the right words. Or any words really. 

Xiaojun had eventually diverted his eyes from Yangyang when he doesn't continue his thought. He hears as the older exhale audibly, before fixing his posture so that he was sitting straight. He doesn’t say anything further but finds himself leaning in when Xiaojun's arm wraps around his shoulder. It’s when his eyes fix on the older male that he notices the dejected look on his face. Was it bothering Xiaojun as much as it was him? 

"Hey Xiaojun, I saw that you were done with the live, can you come up to the--" The sound of Kun's voice echoed through the studio before it came to a sudden halt, and Yangyang snapped his head in the direction. "Oh- I can come back if you're…" Kun's eyes drifted between the two, "busy." It was as if he was caught doing something he shouldn’t have been, Yangyang instinctively scoots away from Xiaojun. 

“No, just talking, what’s up?” And there it was again, Xiaojun’s tone that suggested that all was well. For one that had been completely open about his worries, his air of nonchalance seemed effortless. 

“I just wanted you to listen to something- but it can wait. It’s not that important.” Kun says, and Yangyang doesn't miss the slight worry in his voice. “You can just come by later.” The oldest of the three has a look that Yangyang can’t quite read, yet leaves a bad taste in his mouth. 

"No, go ahead, I was heading out." Yangyang was soon pulling up the sweater’s hood over his head, eyes fleeting past the two. “I’ll see you at home.” 

____

It was nine by the time Yangyang had walked back into the dorm. After leaving the two, Yangyang had found his way to the building's rooftop in attempts to escape the thoughts that were nagging at him. The sun set, and the grandness of the city as the lights starting to come on had drifted his thoughts off for a while. He hadn’t been alone in a long while, even when he locked himself in the room by himself to do lives alone he was in the company of many. As much as he wanted to enjoy the time that he had gotten to himself, it was more suffocating than anything. 

Soon he was on his phone running through some old clips of WayV. It lasted another forty five minutes until the message that he had 15% battery left appeared. He had decided to wait until his roommates would be asleep to return but there he was packing up his things, not wanting to be stuck on the rooftop with a dead cellphone. 

“Where have you been?” It was Hendery from the living room when he returned and Yangyang brushes it off with a brief story about running into one of his friends from trainee days. When Hendery comments that they had the same group of friends, Yangyang is quick to dismiss the other with a retort of ‘I have other friends’ before making his way into his room. 

“You’re back- are you okay?” Yangyang had barely entered the room when he heard the voice. Kun was on his bed with his laptop and Xiaojun sitting beside him. A soft beat played from the screen, but was soon paused to allow Yangyang to speak. 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Yangyang tried his best to act puzzled at why a question like that would be aimed towards him. To drive the point home, Yangyang slips his sweater off before lazily throwing and missing the hamper with no regard to if it went in or not. 

“Okay.” Kun was soon getting up from his bed, “I’m going to take a shower.” He claimed, it seemed as if he was trying to make a point by letting them know where he was going to be, “and then I might watch a movie, so don’t wait up.” Yangyang doesn’t miss the look that he had given Xiaojun before he grabbed his laptop and headphones before he made his way out not forgetting to close the door on the way out. That was weird. 

When Yangyang hears footsteps walking away from their room, his attention turns to Xiaojun. He watched as the male got off of Kun’s bed. “Does Kun-ge know something?” Yangyang asked, and as soon as the words left his mouth, Xiaojun freezed. He sighed.

“He was worried about you.” Yangyang folded his arms as he looked at Xiaojun, uncomfortable with the thought of Kun being involved. 

“What did you tell him?” 

“I didn’t think you would want to have that conversation with him, so I told him that we had a little issue… but we’re working things out.” That wasn’t as far as the conversation went, and that was clear. But he doesn’t question it. Taking a seat on his bed, Yangyang let out an exasperated sigh.

“Are we?” Yangyang asked, genuinely curious to know. “Are we working things out… is this working?” 

“No.” Neither of them speak for the next couple of moments, unsure what to say next, Xiaojun takes a seat beside the younger. "But the thing is…" 

“The thing is, we can’t though.” Yangyang says, completing the thought that Xiaojun started. He could feel himself diving into an overwhelming pessimistic sadness that he couldn’t continue without breaking the tension “Well, we can- but I’m too young to throw my whole career away for getting with a band member. I feel like it would be such a waste of talent” Yangyang has a pillow flying in his direction the next moment, having it shoved at him multiple times.

A couple of hard whacks later, Xiaojun had a sad smile on his lips shaking his head in complete disbelief. “Wouldn’t want to keep the world away from Liu Yangyang, the great.” Xiaojun says moving in closer to the younger once again. He rests his head against the male’s shoulder. “So this is it?” 

“It feels like a break up.” Yangyang takes Xiaojun’s hand, interlacing his fingers. “Lets not see other people for a while out of respect for one another- Can you not date until WayV is done?” He could feel Xiaojun’s eyes narrowing as he stared at Yangyang. “That would help a lot, thanks.” 

“Can you be serious?” Xiaojun squeezed the younger’s hand harder than necessary, prompting a whine from the younger. 

“Yeah, but I might cry a little bit.” It was meant to be a joke, but both of them had to know that there was some truth to it. When he tilts his head towards the other, he could feel Xiaojun come close to softly peck Yangyang’s lips. The softness of the moment, this air around them , it was all so foreign. Apart from the kiss, everything between them had been platonic. And yet when Xiaojun’s forehead rested against his own, it felt natural.

"Feelings are messy." Xiaojun says, but he doesn't bother to pull away, instead pressing his lips against the younger's for another brief moment. Yangyang has his eyes closed, taking in the closeness for the time being. 

"They are." Their lips brushed past the other’s when Yangyang spoke, voice nothing more than a whisper. Tightening the grip on the other's hand, the younger leans in again for consolatory kisses before the inevitable bad news. If they had to return to their platonic relationship, then it was for the best. 

“It’s not good for the group.” Xiaojun made a good point and Yangyang hums in agreement. It definitely was not good for the group and they were both smarter than to strap themselves onto a ticking time bomb. 

When Xiaojun lets go of his hand, Yangyang’s eyes lazily part only for a moment until he feels himself being pulled closer. Xiaojun’s hand curved around the younger’s jaw to guide him to another kiss. This time it lingers a little longer, and Yangyang is captivated by the male’s lips. He had to let go of himself to fully indulge himself into the moment. Maybe he hadn’t given himself ample time to appreciate it the last time their lips met. Flattening his hands against Xiaojun’s thigh, he caressed the male. When they finally parted for much needed air, Yangyang spoke, “You were saying?” 

“Mm, yeah- we should- just be- friends?” Xiaojun tries to say, being cut off by Yangyang's chaste kisses on his lips. Feelings aside, they were making the mature decision by choosing a platonic relationship, while living and working together. It was just the right choice. Yangyang was glad that they had this talk. 

Xiaojun nudges the younger to move back on the bed and Yangyang willingly obliges. He is soon at the head of the bed, leaning back against the headboard. Xiaojun had made himself comfortable straddling the younger before nuzzling his neck trailing kisses up his skin. 

“Yeah… friends.” When their lips meet again, Yangyang can’t help but be proud of the maturity in which they had dealt with the situation. 

  
____

Later when Kun asks if they were able to talk and come to a decision, Xiaojun says that they were. When he prods a little further, the younger is happy to tell him that they had decided they would be friends. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can tell at which point I was done with writing angst. I need to write something that at least implies they're together at the end. Comment if you please c: trust me I need the validation


End file.
